


Gazebo

by revolverocelots



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, hilda dies lmao, two fics in a week im on a roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolverocelots/pseuds/revolverocelots
Summary: After destroying Amnesia once and for all, Erika Wagner's first reaction out of someone isn't exactly one of praise





	Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was actually a character application for something, but I got super carried away and ended up with 900 words. erika and carmine are just friends and like. rivals of some sort
> 
> please enjoy! >:3

The flames roared in the distance as Erika let out a sigh. Removing her mask, she sat down on the soft grass and put down the Firebrand and Ancile, both disappearing in a crisp flame. The deed was done- she had burned down Amnesia's base as she wanted to, proving them a threat no longer. How she loathed to see the Grim Repear's face scrunch up in disgust at seeing her, and put a proper end to the man's vessel. 

Gordeau- that was his name. Erika remembered him saying that she had taken the life of one of his closest friends back at the fight with Bankikai, and which she responded with "Who?" causing him to erupt in a fury, that massive purple scythe of his slashing a nasty gash on her sword arm. His attempt proved futile though, as she made quick work of him in his enraged state.  
Erika knew she'd get in trouble with her superiors, but this was something they couldn't ignore. She wanted to prove that she was no longer a child, to pull her out of this damned country and back to her homeland to continue to thrive. She cursed Adelheid for banishing her to Japan, though she couldn't exactly do anything about it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the crunching of grass and another spike in EXS- turning her head, she recognized the lean figure dyed in blood red. 

"...Prime." Erika murmured, standing up. 

"You really fuckin' did it, huh?" Carmine walked past her and took in the sight of the former Amnesia base no engulfed in flames. He scoffed and lazily grinned. "Well I'll be damned. Least I don't hafta worry about that annoying woman anymore."

A smile crept up on her face at his satisfaction. Erika had met Carmine a while back, though she had mistakingly confused the angry teeanger as a woman, [causing him to probably throw the biggest, angriest fit she'd ever seen in her life] their bloodthirstiness and skills in battle proved to be something they could both relate to. A friend, she supposed is something she could call their relationship, but she was unsure.

"Yes, the deed has been done. Their base is no more, not to mention their numbers have dwindled to God knows what." Erika looked at him and stalked over, careful to control her Flame Tyrant. "Though I've managed to take out the vessel of Gordeau, the Grim Reaper, a vital member to the organization, The Bloody Chaos had gotten away relatively unharmed and Paradox-"

"..You killed her, didn't you?" Carmine cut her off, mumbling. He bit his lip and plopped down onto the grass. Erika tilted her head and joined him before continuing. "Yes, I did. I don't suppose that troubles you, does it? She was problematic after all." 

"'Problematic' doesn't even fuckin' begin with that damned devil of a woman. Annoying as hell, I'd be more than happy to drag her into the ground where she belongs, but.. I dunno, killing seems a bit much, y'know?" Carmine mused, resting his arm on his knee. He looked a bit troubled and annoyed as usual, but left Erika confused. "'A bit much?' Carmine, you surely you jest. Killing brings them mercy, I put Paradox- Hilda, that witch, out of her misery! What could possibly be so wrong with that? After all, it's no different from all the other pour souls I've killed, wouldn't you agree?" Erika smiled, teeth and all- her expression was as bright as the flames, but seemed almost crazy and unnerving. Carmine's brows furrowed together in frustration, and he turned to her with disgust on his face. 

"Agree? Hey, no offense Erika, ou sound like a damn psychopath right about now. 'Mercy' my ass, I know I'm makin' myself sound weak as hell, but I can't even bring myself to land the finishing blow. Honestly? Leaving those pieces of fuckin' garbage to die seems way better than this mercy bullshit you're spurtin'." 

Erika gritted her teeth at his response, irritated. Was he being serious? After her hard work she'd done to take Amnesia down, the first response she gets was some street rat of a man telling him that her way of life with her EXS, the way she wanted to use it at her will and hers alone was 'bullshit'. Standing up, her Tyrant Flame flared up at her emotions brewing. "How dare you criticize the way I use my EXS! You have no right to speak, Carmine Prime, calling me a psychopath? You're surely joking, right? You- you laugh at your opponents and degrade them just as I do! We're on the same level, whether you like it or not! Gods, maybe I'm even higher, you are a man, after all." She snapped, clenching her first in anger as her EXS level rising at every word.

Carmine scoffed and stood up, cracking his knuckles at her response. The reds of his eyes seemed brighter as he took a few steps back, EXS rising like her's. "Oh, quit yapping, girl! The only reason I'm even fucking here is because I thought that I finally found someone who shared the same shitty views I did, but turns out you're just like all the other airheaded idiots who think they're 'above' everyone else!" Carmine pointed an accusing finger at Erika, a violet substance pooling at his feet. "If we're gonna continue this shit, I may as well get to beat your ass one more time!" He shouted, and grinned manically, the pool below him bubbling into multiple crimson red spikes.

Erika laughed, before suddenly turning serious. Summoning Firebrand and Ancile, pillars of magnificent flames surronded her in an instant as he took a fighting stance.

"Show me your resolve, you filthy dog, Carmine Prime!"


End file.
